Quest
There are a variety of quests that can be done in Sorcery Quest. Each location in town has its own quest that unlocks when you reach a certain area or meet a certain creature/ person (such as the old man in the beginning). Examples include: Aramir 1. Aramir wanting to find his lost sword that is stolen by a boss rat. 2. Aramir wanting you to kill the rats in his Shop's Cellar. 3. Find old man's bag of four leaf clovers. Here is a list of some of the quests: Drebinhelm Quests Escort sister Yuna to town: she can be found in lvl 1 of the ruins. you can simply warp back to town after you speak with her. Bring 5 snake skins to the arena master: 'Random drop from any of the snakes in the sewer and ruins. ''reward: snakeskin shoes (physical protection +13, resist charm +.08) 'Bring 5 bones to the arena master: '''Random drop from any of the skeleton monsters in the ruins. ''reward: bone shield (physical protection +80, inflict fear +.15, resist fear +.15) 'Bring back evil staff to the priestess: '''Evil staff is located in ruins lvl 2 magic chest (requires special key found in a lower level of ruins). ''reward: you can choose to keep the staff, or if you hand it over you get: amulet of protection (darkness protection +25, elemental protection +20, max health +75) '''End of episode 1: Automatically completes after you kill the green dragon and return to town Map all mazes in drebinheim region: 'Only completed after you go back and map the part behind where the green dragon once was. ''reward: xp (lots) ---- Gokoda village (Mountain Pass / Snowy Peaks) Quests '''Find Gokoda Monastery: Located in western section of mountain pass level 2. Bring back the Eye of Gigaram: Item drop from Admiral Eagle (mini-boss), located in north eastern section of mountain pass level 2. You can fight him and get the item drop before accepting the quest. Its not so strong as you think. If you killed Green dragon, this one will be piece of cake for you. :-) Missing caravan shipment pt.1: Item drop from Mega Cacti (mini-boss), located in north eastern section of mountain pass near Admiral Eagle. You can fight him and get the item drop before accepting the quest. R''eward'': Thom's apron. Missing caravan shipment pt.2: Item drop from Titan (Triclops boss), located in L4 of mountain pass. First fight the Birds, then the Titan itself. R''eward'': Thom's shoes. Get flea bag for the innkeeper '(Brother Eyon): Talk to someone in the Gokoda secretary's office. {C} R''eward: moth-eaten hat (physical protection +28, slash protection +28, resist +.05, inflict -20%, duration +1 round) '''Bring 5 cacti flowers to Brother Eyon: Random drop from any cacti in mountain pass. (R''eward:'' cacti spice) (repeatable quest) Bring 5 gloat flasks to Brother Eyon: Random drop from gloats in mountain pass; quest is offered the first time you enter the inn with a goat flask. R''eward:'' gloat beverage. (repeatable quest) Map the mountain pass: For the shopkeeper. Available after second caravan shipment is found. R''eward'' : 200k xp and 30k . Find Grand Master: '''You will be given this quest when you return to Gokoda after finishing to map the mountain pass. His location is at Snowy Peaks L5 in the north, but he won't join yet until you beat some Izilisk's after you met him. '''Izilisks Quests: Once you find the Grand Master, he may ask you to gather information Izlisks before he'll return. Find And Destroy the Cold Mistress: Another easy quest with huge EXP, available after you encounter a Summit witch. The Cold Mistress can be found on L4 of Snowy Peaks. Then go back to the Monestary Office upstairs. Note: you could defeat her first then accept the quest later Defeat 20 Ninja Foxes in the Snowy Peaks and then report back to the Arena Master in Gokoda (Reward = 1,000,000 XP). Available after you encounter your first Ninja fox. Map all of Snowy Peaks: For the Arena Master in Gokoda. Reward: Monk Armor, (physical protection +75, slashing protection +70, light damage bonus +60, dodge attack +2.5%) Find Mederina: You can not enter the Old Mine until you are given the quest to find Mederina. Map the Old Mine: Map the old mine for Sister Alia Remove the Ghosts in the Temple Basement: '''The temple basement is haunted, remove all the ghosts from it and report to the Master of Faith (It is quite small so you can make fast by flee - no boss). '''Bring five Stalagmites to Sister Alia: '''The master of the holy relic will create something for you if you bring five stalagmites to his secretary: Sister Alia. (repeatable quest) '''Find a way to get past the Guardian Ghost: The Guardian Ghost of the old mine will not let you past him. Find a way to convince him otherwise. (Return and take it in Godoka village) Bring 10 pieces of rock monter to sister Alia: '''The master of the holy relic will create an armor if you bring back 10 pieces of rock monter to his secretary: Sister Alia. (Reward: Rock armor) '''End of episode 2: Completes when you kill the Red Dragon and returning to Godoka village. Warning: You should prepare a Diluted Potion of Return or have a Damage town portal to be able to return if necessary as you will be taken to the paladia prison shortly after completing the quest and unable to return here until you escaped. Episode 3 A Listing of all available Quests in Episode 3 of Sorcery Quest *Aquire a full set of Transmundane Armor *Bring 5 cat knight Feathers to the priest *Bring back Shop crate lost in Port *Bring back Shop crate lost at Sea *Bring the ink of 5 Squidivers to Madella *Bring the ink of 5 Squidivers to captain Cigalo *Cure Rampagng Calamity *Espace from Paladias Prison *Find a way to breath underwater *Find a way to enther the floating catsle *Find the source of the plague *Free captain Cigalos ship *Help Medella escape *Help father Bentoffer escape *Help the Duke of Belgore escape *Kill Paladias King *Map Paladias palace *Map the Ocean Floor *Map the old Port *Map the Prison *Remove the Zombies from the mansions grounds Episode 4 * Acquire a full set of transmundane armor (ep4) * Alia * Cigalo wants you to find the body of the money * Distract Cigalo's pest * Who is Sir Bayard? * Return Pocket Watch * Find 10 Sparkflies for Jables * Find Cigalo's keys and return them to him * Find something beautiful for Jables * Give the pocket watch to Bo * Help Gamel Escape * Help the injured amazon * Kill the Evil Sorcerer Category:Basics